The present invention relates in general to a gaming device, and in particular to a gaming device having a game such as a base or bonus game with multiple selection groups that increase player excitement and enjoyment.
Gaming machines currently exist with bonus schemes in which the player has one or more opportunities to choose a particular selection or symbol from a group of symbols. When a player chooses a symbol, existing games will either award the player a bonus value or terminate the bonus round. The outcome depends upon the particular symbol selected by the player.
In one existing game, when the player selects a masked symbol that awards a bonus value, the player receives the value and is provided with another chance to select another masked symbol. Each time the player selects an award symbol, the game provides the associated award and prompts the player to make another selection. The player then selects another symbol and the process continues until the player selects a symbol that terminates the bonus round. When the player selects a masked end-bonus symbol, the game displays a message such as “COLLECT”. That message indicates that the bonus round has terminated, and the player collects any accrued values.
In the above type of game, the gaming device is programmed so that in each bonus round a certain number of symbols yield awards and a certain number of symbols end the game. The player selects value-associated outcomes from a finite number of selections until selecting an “end-bonus” outcome. While that game offers advantages in player appeal and excitement, there is a continuing need to develop new types of bonus games, which further enhance the level of player interaction, excitement and enjoyment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,995, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a game (‘the '995 game”) having multiple selection groups, wherein the player advances from one group to the next when the player selects an “advance” symbol. That is, the player picks selections from a group until reaching an “advance”. In the '995 game, the player wants to delay the pick of the “advance” as much as possible to collect as many awards as possible before receiving the “advance”. Unlike the first game, however, when the player picks the “advance” in the '995 game the player proceeds to another selection group rather than to an end game outcome. The '995 game has achieved a certain level of commercial success. Nevertheless, a need exists to develop new pick-until type games with multiple selection groups.